


Отголоски

by underveil



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 2 spoliers, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil
Summary: Разговор между Макс и Кейт после событий второго эпизода. Спойлеры!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh





	Отголоски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613578) by [WotanAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis). 



Кейт смотрела на безликий белый больничный потолок. Больше смотреть было не на что, только в окно, но в окно ей смотреть не хотелось. Один из шариков с надписью «Выздоравливай» отвязался и теперь неуклюже тыкался в потолок. Кейт даже нравилось смотреть на него. Он был не на своем месте и под странным углом. То, что надо.

В правой руке, лежащей на белоснежных простынях, был зажат крестик. Ей только его разрешили оставить. Иногда Кейт сжимала его так крепко, что на ладони, должно быть, оставался отпечаток в форме креста. Иногда она думала о том, чтоб уронить его на пол и оставить лежать там. Все остальное время он был просто холодным куском металла в ее руке.

Приходили родители, оба плакали. Папа — от тревоги и огорчения из-за того, что чуть не произошло, мама — от мысли, что порочный мир запятнал ее чистую девочку. Они помолились, но недолго. Как только мама начала разглагольствовать о грехе, сестра, которая всегда подслушивала, объявила, что часы посещения окончены, и решительно выпроводила ее родителей. Кейт даже обрадовалась.

Дух Святой всегда наполнял ее в церкви, среди прихожан ее общины. Но она не чувствовала Его тогда, когда так нуждалась в Нем, стоя на крыше совсем одна.

Становилось все труднее различить шар под потолком. Надпись «Выздоравливай» совсем расплылась, а ее края смазались в гаснущем свете. Сестра, которая всегда подслушивает, скоро принесет снотворное.

Дверь в палату открылась, свет из коридора резанул по глазам. Но на пороге стояла не сестра, которая всегда подслушивала. Кейт поспешно выпрямилась на постели.

— Макс.

— Привет, — сказала Макс, как всегда неловко и смущенно. — Извини, что раньше не пришла.

— Ничего, — ответила Кейт. — Я рада, что ты здесь.

Дверь за Макс закрылась, и какое-то мгновение Кейт не могла разглядеть ее в темноте. Потом Макс села на стул рядом с ее кроватью, озаренная тускнеющим светом заката.

— Выглядишь лучше, — сказала Макс.

— Спасибо.

— Хорошо, что ты снова улыбаешься.

Кейт моргнула. Она и не знала, что улыбается.

— Я принесла тебе клубники, — продолжала Макс. — Я хотела принести шоколада, но не знала, можно ли тебе его есть. Тогда я подумала: клубника — полезная вещь. Тебе наверняка разрешат поесть немножко клубники. Так что... вот.

— Спасибо. Извини, кажется, у меня для тебя ничего нет.

— Главное, что ты здесь.

Макс взяла ее за руку.

Только руки Макс были теплыми. Под серым небом, где дождь и ветер беспощадно хлестали ее, а пустота глодала изнутри, только Макс не давала ей отвернуться к краю и —

Кейт отдернула руку.

— Прости! Прости. Я не хотела...

— Ничего. Все нормально, — сказала Кейт, пожалуй, чуть громче, чем следовало. Ей не хотелось, чтобы сестра, которая всегда подслушивала, вошла и сказала, что Макс пора уходить. — Просто... я еще не совсем оправилась, понимаешь?

— Конечно, — сказала Макс. — Не волнуйся. О! Знаешь... у твоего кролика все хорошо. Кажется, ему нравится моя комната.

— Заботишься обо всех, как всегда?

Макс потерла шею.

— Пытаюсь.

Мир в глазах Кейт начал расплываться. Она была уверена, что это не из-за наступающих сумерек.

— Так... — медленно произнесла Макс, явно подыскивая другую тему для разговора. — Ты с кем-нибудь видишься? В смысле, тебе есть с кем поговорить? Ну, с профессионалом.

— Да, — ответила Кейт. — Наверное. Сейчас я больше сплю.

— Значит, ты уже лучше спишь?

— Я принимаю таблетки.

— Значит, да?

— Я не вижу кошмаров, так что... да. Я нормально сплю.

Дверь снова открылась, показалась сестра, которая всегда подслушивала. Кейт ощутила панику. Сейчас она скажет Макс уходить.

Вспоминать было страшно, но Кейт заставила себя пересилить страх. Ее левая рука медленно поползла по одеялу и наконец отчаянно вцепилась в руку Макс. Та не оттолкнула ее, не подскочила. Просто взяла ее руку.

Сестра, которая всегда подслушивала, подошла к кровати с таблетками снотворного в одной руке и стаканом воды в другой.

— Пора спать, — ласково сказала она.

— Наверное, — отозвалась Кейт.

Макс жалобно посмотрела на нее.

— А... можно мне остаться?

Сестра, которая всегда подслушивала, поглядела на нее, потом на Кейт.

— Ненадолго можно, — решила она. — По крайней мере, пока Кейт не заснет.

Не выпуская руки Макс, Кейт взяла таблетки правой рукой, оставив крестик на одеяле. Она проглотила таблетки и запила их так, словно делала это всю жизнь. Сестра, которая всегда подслушивала, ушла, не сказав больше ничего.

— А ты скоро засыпаешь? — спросила Макс.

— Через несколько минут, самое большее, — ответила Кейт, уже чувствуя сонливость. — Я так и не привыкла к ним.

— Ну, я никуда не уйду, — сказала Макс, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее руки. — И постараюсь приходить почаще.

— Конечно... приходи...

А потом было утро, и восходящее солнце пригревало лицо Кейт. Палата была пуста; она знала, что так будет. Но все равно улыбнулась. Она не могла этого объяснить, но знала, что Макс по-прежнему с ней.


End file.
